


The Christmas Tree

by Delaya



Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: There's nothing quite like chopping down your own Christmas tree, or so Gladio thinks.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Christmas Tree

Ignis adjusted his purple scarf for the fifth time since he and Gladio had entered Barret’s Tree Farm. The cashmere scarf wasn’t up to the task of keeping out the damnable cold it seemed. Ignis’ choice of fashion over function left him with wind chapped cheeks and frozen toes in his leather ankle boots. He looked over at Gladio, dressed in a light Henley and jeans, and felt a nearly irresistible urge to have the larger man carry him back to the car, wrapped in his muscular arms and warm chest. The trouble with that was that Gladio was currently pulling their chosen Christmas tree behind him, freshly chopped. And they were also lost. 

“Gladio, I think we’ve passed that same tree three times now.”

Gladio grunted as he hefted the rope handle of the sled provided by the farm when they first entered. “We’re not lost, Iggy. I just got turned around is all.”

Ignis lowered his chin into his scarf and gave Gladio a baleful look over his glasses. “We found this tree over 30 minutes ago.” He jerked his scarf covered chin at the large, full fir on the sled. 

Gladio smiled disarmingly at his boyfriend. “We’re taking the scenic route. Aren’t you enjoying the time in nature?”

“Gladio I swear if you don’t find our way back to the car soon, I’m going to freeze to death and come back as a frozen ghost to haunt you.”

"So long as you come back to me.”

Ignis tried to glare at Gladio, but his mouth betrayed him by slipping into a small smile. “I really do feel like I’m going to freeze.” 

Gladio’s face lit up and he dropped the sled rope to wrap his arms around Ignis who wasted no time in melting into the embrace. “Thank you for coming out here with me.” Gladio said into Ignis’ hair, placing a chaste kiss onto the top of the blonde’s head. Deciding that wasn’t enough, Ignis tilted his head up, capturing Gladio’s lips with his own. Gladio’s response was immediate and enthusiastic. They stood there, surrounded by a forest of evergreen trees, wrapped around one another. Ignis had entirely forgotten about his frozen feet, distracted by his boyfriend’s warm arms and warmer mouth. 

Ignis pulled out of the kiss, intending to move his attentions elsewhere, when a baseball sized snowball smacked into Gladio’s face. They stood staring at one another for a second before they both whipped around to see a wide-eyed Noct starring disbelievingly back at them, clearly as shocked as they were. Prompto, another snowball in his hand, let out a squeak at the murderous glare Gladio shot at him. 

“I’m sorry, Gladio! I-I didn’t mean to. I mean, I did, but. Please don’t kill me.” Prompto pleaded. The younger blonde backed away, hands held in front of him in a futile attempt to ward off the very large, very annoyed man stalking toward him. With speed that surprised most people, Gladio pounced on Prompto, tackling him to the ground. 

Noct laughed hard enough to fall over and Ignis chuckled at the muffled pleas for help coming from under the snow. 

“Well, Noct.” Ignis said walking over to Noct and placing his hand on the dark-haired man’s shoulder as he sat in the snow wiping tears from his eyes. “Since you two saw fit to disturb us, what do you say you help us get this tree back to the car. I assume you know the direction out of here?”

Noct stopped laughing and looked up at Ignis through wet lashes, confusion written on his face. “Direction out of here? You know the parking lot is on the other side of those trees?” Noct pointed toward a thicket of dense trees, a small but clear path cutting through the middle. “Prompto and I figured you two just wanted to take a walk or something since you kept walking past it, but you were taking too long and we’re hungry. So, we came to get you.”

Ignis turned sharply to glare at Gladio who was currently shoving snow down Prompto’s jacket. 

“I’m going to murder that man.”


End file.
